


A Collection of HoneyBledgeup

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Edge, Stretch, Red, and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Edge has been making the same thing over and over. Why?





	A Collection of HoneyBledgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has been making the same thing over and over. Why?

“So… I couldn’t help but notice.” Stretch said, staring down at the platters Edge was setting down on the table. Sans was already picking at the bowl of roasted nuts with a sigh and Red’s skull had already hit the table. “A lot of familiar dishes lately.”

Edge put down the bowl of spinach and took his seat, “YOUR POINT.”

“come on, Boss… the hell is with all the fish?” Red scowled, lifting his head, a light tint of red on his forehead. “and the eggs _every_ damn morning.”

“not that they aren’t _eggcelent_.” Sans chimed in, nuts crunching loudly between his teeth. “but you haven’t made any pasta in weeks. and _that’s_ weird.”

Stretch cocked his head, propping his head on a hand, watching as the Sanses barraged Edge with puns, compliments, and complaints. He took in the shine of amusement in scarlet eyelights and the relaxed line of his shoulders.

They’d been a little worried at the lack of Edge’s signature dish. Had someone said something, Red snarled, bristling at the idea of anyone insulting Edge enough to actually affect his routine. To change his behavior, it had to have been bad, right? Sans seemed a little more level-headed about the whole thing, suggesting that maybe he had picked up a diet trend. The humans seemed to create a new one every other month.

Considering Edge’s ease in the face of confrontation, Stretch was throwing his lot in with Sans.

Looking over the spread of food, he picked out the ingredients that were becoming very familiar lately.

Spinach, assorted seeds and nuts, eggs, salmon, beans and greens as side dishes, and glasses filled with milk.

“Look,” he cut in, the others falling quiet and drawing Edge’s bemused stare, “we know something caused this repetitive menu.” And he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was, he just wanted to see if he could get Edge to admit it.

His mending bones itched under the lightly glowing green cast he had around his radius. The tumble he’d taken had been bad enough to fracture the bone and require medical attention. Edge had been the one to find him, stunned on the ground and staring at his misaligned arm. With all the calm of a Royal Guard, Edge had gathered him up, placed a quick press of green magic against the wound as he hurried him into the car and to the hospital. He remembered the look on Edge’s face though, the brief moment where pure panic had overtaken the stoic skeleton.

All the food being prepared for them was supposed to be instrumental for strengthening your bones. Stretch took a helping of the fish and spinach even as Red groaned into his arms. Sans followed his lead however, despite Edge’s steadfast silence.

It took a minute or two before Red begrudgingly filled his plate and began devouring the food. Even if it was something they’d been eating over and over, it still tasted wonderful after all. The quiet clatter of utensils was broken by conversation soon enough and as they settled into the usual dinner time, Stretch glanced over at Edge and winked once they made eye contact.

Edge raised his glass just enough to mime a toast and vague huff of breath that could have been a laugh or sigh.

What did it matter if they knew the reason why or not? Other than if they, in this case Sans and Red, knew the reason it would enable them to argue the point. It didn’t matter, though.

They trusted that no matter the reason, Edge had their best interests at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet and short
> 
> reviews inspire~!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
